ChanBaek
by Brida Wu
Summary: [SHORTFIC] Kumpulan drable fluffy ChanBaek.
1. Chapter 1: I Will Be

Chanyeol selalu mempunyai alasan mengapa ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki ke sekolah di banding menggunankan sepeda atau transportasi lainnya.

Dan Chanyeol juga memiliki alasan mengapa ia lebih memilih jalan memutar untuk sampai di sekolahnya di banding dengan jalan yang biasa padahal lebih dekat dengan sekolahnya.

Setiap hari saat Chanyeol akan pergi ke sekolah maka ia akan melewati sebuah rumah bercat putih dan seorang laki-laki manis duduk di atas ayunan dengan tatapan kosong yang selalu Chanyeol lihat.

Baekhyun.

Laki-laki yang menarik perhatiannya itu bernama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk sekedar melirik laki-laki itu. Entahlah. Hatinya yang menyuruh ia untuk melakukan sedikit pendekatan pada laki-laki manis itu. Hingga pada hari sabtu itu, Chanyeol pun dengan hati yang hampir meledak karena gugup, melangkahkan kaki memasuki perkarangan rumah bercat putih itu.

Rumah yang menjadi tempat yang selalu ingin ia lewati setiap hari.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti tepat di depan laki-laki itu.

"Siapa?" suara lembut itu terdengar dan Chanyeol merasa dunia berwarna seketika.

Dengan gugup ia membuka mulutnya. "Hai… Baekhyun."

"Kau kenal aku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat walau Baekhyun tak dapat melihatnya.

"Aku Chanyeol… tetanggamu."

"Benarkah? Maaf aku tidak tau." Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia membungkuk di hadapan laki-laki itu agar keduanya saling berhadapan. Dari jarak sedekat ini sukses membuat Chanyeol merasakan letupan aneh yang menyerang dadanya.

"Aku kesini ingin berteman denganmu, Baekhyun."

Sebuah senyuman terpantri di sudut bibir itu dan Chanyeol mengklaim itu adalah senyuman termanis dalam hidupnya.

"Tentu Chanyeol." Jemari Baekhyun terangkat ke udara dan Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku Park Chanyeol."

"Aku Byun Baekhyun."

 **...**

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan Baek." Kata Chanyeol di pertemuan mereka yang entah ke berapa kalinya.

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Ya. Jalan-jalan. Kita akan berkeliling menggunakan sepeda."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Aku mau, Yeol."

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya. Ia lalu menempatkan Baekhyun di besi tengah sepeda antara setir dengan jok pengemudi. Kedua tangan Baekhyun ia tempatkan pada sisi setang. Chanyeol sendiri duduk di atas jok.

"Aku akan mengayuhnya sekarang, Baek." Kata Chanyeol.

"Oke." Sahut Baekhyun. Ia menggeratkan genggamannya pada sisi setang.

Sepeda pun di kayuh Chanyeol.

Desiran angin sore di musim gugur menerpa wajah keduanya. Sepeda itu bergerak santai menelusuri jalanan yang disisinya di tumbuhi pepohonan yang berjejer rapi.

"Aku sering naik sepeda saat aku kecil dulu." Kata Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Apa itu hobimu?"

"Seperti itulah."

Chanyeol menghentikan sepedanya. Kembali ia menuntun Baekhyun untuk berjalan menaiki sebuah jempatan kecil. Lalu menempatkan kedua lengan Baekhyun untuk berpengangan pada sisi jembatan.

"Baek."

"Ya?"

"Sebelumnya aku sering melihatmu duduk di atas ayunan di depan rumahmu. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku memikirkan banyak hal. Dan juga membayangkan banyak... hal."

Chanyeol mengerti.

"Yang paling ku ingat adalah halaman rumahku. Aku duduk disana untuk mengingat segalanya."

"Kalau begitu… aku akan membantumu melihat yang lain."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol walau tak berada dalam fokus yang tepat.

"Disini Baek." Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun. "Sekarang kita berdiri di atas jemabatan dan ada sebuah sungai di bawahnya. Lalu disebelah kananmu ada pohon-pohon yang berwarna merah dan matahari yang hampir tenggelam—"

"Chanyeol…"

"Ya Baek?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Baek… kita adalah teman. Bukan begitu?"

"Ya. Tidak ada yang melakukan hal ini sebelumnya untukku. Kenapa Yeol?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

"Yeol…"

"Aku serius Baek. Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu."

"Aku buta. Kau tau itu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku—menyukaimu Baek, haruskah ada alasan disana?"

"Chanyeol—"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan akan menjadi mata untukmu melihat, aku akan menjadi kaki untukmu melangkah, aku akan menjadi telinga untukmu mendengar, aku akan menjadi tangan untukmu mengapai, aku akan menjadi apapun untukmu Baek. Aku mencintaimu…"

Setetes bening meluncur dari mata itu dan Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu.

"Terima kasih, Yeol…"


	2. Chapter 2: Cold & Hug

Baekhyun tak suka udara dingin.

Semua orang yang mengenal dirinya tentu tau mengenal hal itu. Bukan tanpa alasan, mengapa ia selalu menghindari cuaca yang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya seolah hendak beku saja.

Untuk alasan umum, tubuhnya memang sensitive.

Kadang ia membenci fakta mengenai tubuhnya yang tak dapat bertahan lama di suhu rendah walau ia sangat ingin berdiam diri untuk menikmati awal-awal musim dingin— yang kata orang-orang begitu mempesona. Baekhyun ingin melakukannya. Tapi selalu tak dapat ia lakukan, karena ya… ia hanya tak ingin mati konyol jika berubah biru karena hiportermia.

Tapi itu merupakan pemikiran awalnya saja, karena—

"Hei Yeol ayo kita keluar malam ini untuk melihat salju pertama turun."

Laki-laki paling tinggi di kelasnya itu segera menyetujui ajakan Baekhyun tanpa berpikir dua kali. Keduanya pun memutuskan untuk menunggu salju petama yang akan turun di tahun ini di taman dekat rumah Baekhyun saja.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, memasuki menit kelima, Baekhyun seketika itu merasakan tubuhnya bergetar tiba-tiba. Keduanya tangannya lantas ia masukkan ke dalam kantung mantel yang ia pakai. Sembari mengeratkan mentel itu kuat-kuat untuk membungkus tubuhnya.

"Dingin?" Tanya Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menggangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Bibirnya yang tipis bergemelutuk kecil.

Kedua lengan Chanyeol serta merta membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya terlampau erat sambil mengeluarkan nafas panasnya di sekitar leher laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya nyaman dalam dekapan tubuh Chanyeol.

Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit malam yang kelabu. Beberapa titik berwarna putih berjatuhan di sekitar mereka.

Senyumnya merekah. "Saljunya turun, Yeol." Kata Baekhyun.

"Ya." Jawab Chanyeol masih tetap mendekap tubuh kecil itu dengan hangat.

—selalu akan ada Chanyeol yang menemani dirinya jika ia ingin melihat salju turun. Dengan sebuah pelukan hangat yang begitu Baekhyun sukai tentunya.


	3. Chapter 3: Wake Up!

Ada satu cara yang selalu membuat Baekhyun berhasil untuk menyampaikan niatnya.

Mungkin dari segala hal yang ada di dunia ini, yang paling sulit Chanyeol lakukan adalah bangun tidur di pagi hari. Ia selalu tak bisa mengerti mengapa dirinya tak bisa membuka mata ketika pagi menyingsing. Padahal tidur malam pun selalu ia lakukan sebelum jam sebelas.

Lalu apa sulitnya? Ia pikir.

Dan itu tak hanya menjadi pertanyaan Chanyeol seorang diri. Tapi juga Baekhyun kekasihnya.

Laki-laki kecil itu selalu marah-marah begitu ia sampai ke apartement Chanyeol maka yang ia dapati selalu Chanyeol yang berada dalam gulungan selimut di sertai dengkuran halus dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Baekhyun merasa bosan untuk memarahi laki-laki tinggi itu dan juga berkali-kali mengingatkan untuk memasang alarm. Dengan alasan klasik; lupa, pula Chanyeol menyahut. Menghubungi ponselnya—membangunkan laki-laki itupun sia-sia saja.

Hari inipun Baekhyun masih saja mendapati hal yang sama.

Chanyeol yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut—oh Tuhan, Baekhyun hanya berharap emosinya tak tersulut saat ini.

Dengan menghela nafasnya dengan kesal, Baekhyun pun membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur di samping Chanyeol berbaring. Ia pandangi wajahnya kekasihnya yang—ya ampun, tampan sekali.

Beberapa anak rambut menjuntai menutupi mata laki-laki itu dan Baekhyun menyibaknya dengan lembut. Hanya perasaannya saja,tapi kadang wajah Chanyeol memang imut seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun sedikit kesal juga. Hei, Baekhyun yang paling imut disini, menurutnya.

"Sayang bangunlah…" Baekhyun berujar lembut di telinga lebar Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar manja dan sedikit merajut.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana khawatirnya aku jika kau telat masuk kelas hari ini? Kau akan dapat masalah. Apa kau tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku sayang?"

Baekhyun jauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

"Cepatlah bangun maka aku akan memberikan sebuah ciuman manis di bibirmu."

Baekhyun tak percaya jika ia mengatakannya. Wajahnya merona karena kalimatnya sendiri.

Namun setidaknya itu cukup berhasil. Ada sebuah senyum di sudut bibir Chanyeol yang tertarik ke atas.

Jika seperti ini, sudah tentu ia tak membutuhkan alarm juga beribu-ribu panggilan Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun. Hanya sebuah kalimat singkat dengan nada lembut yang Baekhyun peruntukan untuknya, maka Chanyeol akan bangun dengan sendirinya.

Baekhyun memang memiliki satu cara yang paling ampuh untuk menyampaikan niatnya, dan itu selalu berhasil bukan?


End file.
